Startling Revelations
by xxbabysparklesxx
Summary: At first Harry sat there in shock, but then surprised himself by responding as Malfoy’s lips moved persistently over his, completely forgetting his surroundings. He opened his mouth and let out a moan when he felt Malfoy’s tongue slide against his own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I'd first like to start off by saying that although I am an avid Draco/ Harry reader, this is my first try at actually writing a slash fic.

Important: In this fic, Harry defeated Voldemort during his sixth year. Dumbledore is still alive, and basically Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince is irrelevant. Harry is now in his seventh year.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K.Rowling. I am not making any profit off of this story.

Startling Revelations

Chapter One

Harry Potter was miserable. One would think that defeating the Dark Lord for the third -and hopefully final- time would be enough to make any normal person happy. But then again, Harry Potter had never been normal.

Harry was lost and confused. He'd hoped that defeating the Dark Lord would lift a huge weight off of his shoulders, but that was not the case. Instead he'd found himself with a large hole in his life. He'd devoted the past six years to killing the bastard and now that he had finally succeeded, where did he go from here? He'd lost Sirius the year before, Bill, Charlie and George had died in the final battle, along with many others. Harry had no idea how to move on, or in what direction his life was heading.

After the Dark Lord had been defeated the remaining death eaters had been sent to Azkaban. The Ministry was fearful of death eaters trying to reform, so any families of convicted death eaters had their Gringotts accounts frozen. Their manors were raided by aurors for Dark material, and they were under the constant eye of the Ministry. So far the only family that avoided this fate were, surprisingly, the Malfoy's. Before the war ended both Draco and Narcissa testified under Veritaserum, claiming that they held no allegiance with Voldemort and wanted to be supporters of the light. Narcissa was even initiated into the Order of the Phoenix. The knowledge she had gained being Lucius Malfoy's wife proved to be extremely valuable. With Lucius still in Azkaban, all of the properties and riches that came with the Malfoy Estate went to Draco.

Malfoy's sudden switching sides did nothing to curb his hatred for Harry and his friends, however. In fact, it seemed that he had recently doubled his efforts to make Harry's life miserable. Getting him in trouble in Potions, tormenting him in the hallways, spreading rumors about him. For the most part Harry ignored his childish antics, which only succeeded in infuriating Draco even more. The same could not be said for Ron, who had been in five minor fist fights with Malfoy, and they had only been back at Hogwarts for two weeks!

Harry sighed and rolled over in his bed. He knew that he would have to get up soon or he would miss breakfast, and Hermione hated it when he skipped meals. Sighing again, he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. After showering quickly, he went returned to his dormitory and saw the rest of his roommates moving about, getting ready to head down to breakfast. Harry looked over at Ron, who was sitting on his bed with a scowl on his face. He sent Ron a half hearted smile, which he didn't even bother to return.

Ron was, understandably, not doing well with the loss of three brothers. His mood swings were even more volatile than Harry's. The first years were terrified of the pair of them. Hermione liked to call them the Terrible Two, and they seemed to fit the description pretty well.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Hermione had her nose in a book and did not seem too keen on being interrupted. Ron was hardly touching the food on his plate, which if this had been a year ago, would have been an extremely rare event but recently his appetite had declined. It was starting to become evident in his physical appearance as well. Ron had always had a lanky build but now his cheekbones jutted out prominently, and his skin was sallow, all evidence of malnourishment.

Hermione, to her credit, had taken great efforts to help Ron through his depression. She was constantly trying to get him to eat, whilst keeping in mind not to nag him too much, this usually lead to nasty temper tantrums. She made sure that he got his homework done, tried to keep their usual bickering to a minimal amount, and was always offering to lend an ear should Ron ever want to talk. Harry suspected that she had read numerous books on dealing with depressed youths.

Ron, however was having none of it. He had pulled away from all of his friends and family. His mum owled him constantly and he didn't even bother to open the letters. Usually, when Harry attempted to talk to him, the most he would receive were one word answers, if not just a glare. For the most part, Harry tried to give Ron his space, figuring that he would come to him when he was ready to talk.

Walking to Transfiguration with Ron and Hermione, Harry saw Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins walking towards them. Malfoy looked as haughty as ever with a smirk on his face and an arm casually slung around Pansy Parkinson. As they got closer, Harry could see that he had a mischievous gleam in his eye, and knew that whatever he was planning couldn't be good.

"Look here Potter, we've got something to show you!" Draco said.

The trio attempted to walk around him but the rest of the Slytherins blocked their path, leaving them no choice but to watch Malfoy's antics. He watched as Malfoy transfigured a handkerchief into a billowing veil. Pansy fell through it while Malfoy pretended to make a grab for her in mock horror.

"No, Sirius!" He shouted, trying to sound anguished but failing as laughter bubbled up in his throat.

Harry felt his blood boiling with rage, and almost before anyone could blink he had slammed Malfoy viciously against the stone wall behind him. His hands were clenched tightly around Malfoy's shoulders and he was shaking him. If Harry hadn't been so enraged, he would have been slightly surprised to see the fear mixed with an almost perverse satisfaction in Malfoy's grey eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy! I'm not going to tolerate much more of your bullshit this year!" Harry yelled, while letting go of one of Malfoy's shoulders and raising a fist, ready to drive it into his face-

"Potter! Malfoy! You're in the your seventh year, and still fighting? This has gotten completely our of hand! Ten points from each of you're houses, and be glad that I am not giving you both a detention!" Said the angry voice of Professor Mcgonagall. Harry reluctantly let go of Malfoy and stalked into the classroom.

"Good one, pushing Malfoy around like that, mate," Ron was saying. "If Mcgonagall hadn't showed up you could have broken the ferrets nose!" Apparently, Harry's abuse of Malfoy had put Ron in a slightly good mood. Hermione scowled.

"It's Professor Mcgonagall, Ron! And You shouldn't be encouraging him! Harry should know better than to give Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing him lose control like that." Hermione scolded although it was obvious bye the light in her eyes that she pleased that Ron was in a good mood, no matter what the cost.

The three of them were sitting together at dinner. Ron was shoveling massive amounts of food into his mouth at a rapid rate. Hermione's expression was both pleased and disgusted. Harry glanced across the room at the Slytherin table and was surprised to see that Malfoy was watching him. Still angry from earlier, Harry flipped him off and turned his attention to his food.

Later that night, the Trio was working on the Potions essay that was due the next day. Or more accurately, Harry and Ron were working on their essays. Hermione, having finished it a whole week before, sat there badgering them about the fact they had procrastinated this whole week.

"Oh, lay off Hermione! Just be glad that we're getting it done!" Ron huffed, but there was no real anger behind his statement.

Hermione pursed her lips, and stuck her nose in the nearest book, while Harry rolled his eyes and continued righting. He was almost three quarters of the way done and didn't want to lose his concentration now.

"Finished!" He said triumphantly, about ten minutes later. Ron scowled, he still had at least another ten inches left to go.

"Let me copy off of yours, Harry?" Ron asked while reaching for his essay. Harry didn't even get to respond before Hermione interrupted.

"Ron! That's cheating!" Hermione said in a scandalized tone. Harry decided that he did not want to be on her bad side, so he snatched back.

"Sorry mate, it's against the rules." He said, trying to sound apologetic. Ron glared at him, but went back to his essay.

Harry relaxed on the couch and looked around the common room. In one corner, Ginny and Seamus were having an argument over a game of exploding snap. At the opposite end Lavender and Parvati were chattering on, and Harry was immensely grateful that he did not have to hear what they were saying. He heard a distinct flash of a camera, and looked ahead to see an excited Colin Creevey standing in front of him.

"Hiya, Harry! I hope you don't mind, but I'm taking a bunch of candid photos, and the opportunity was too good to pass up!" Harry rolled his eyes, but decided to be nice to the boy.

"It's okay Colin, just as long as you don't do it all the time." Colin beamed at him, before running off to take more pictures of everything.

"That was really nice of you, Harry." Hermione said while smiling at him. Harry shrugged.

"Hi, Harry." Harry looked up to see Parvati Patil smiling at him. Her shiny, black hair was long, reaching to her lower back. Her dark brown eyes looked warm and inviting. Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Um, hello." He replied, unsure as to why she was approaching him.

"Did you know that this friday's a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Er, yes." Great. Could he possibly sound any more awkward? Though if Parvati noticed, she didn't show it.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to go with me? I was thinking that maybe we could go to Madam Puddifoot's.." She was looking hopefully at him. Harry looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Ron sniggering before Hermione swatted him on the arm. He inwardly winced at the thought of revisiting that place, he remembered all too well the experience he'd had with Cho when he was there. Though he had to admit that he should really try dating again. Just because things didn't work out with Cho didn't mean that they wouldn't with someone else, right?

"Um, sure."

"Really? That's great!" She said while sending him a dazzling smile. Bending down suddenly, she gave him a peck on the cheek before running back over to Lavender. The two immediately looked over at him and started giggling. Harry could tell that his face was turning almost as red as Ron's hair. He looked over at Ron who looked highly amused.

"I can't believe you're actually going out with her. She giggles more than someone's who's just been caught by a Cheering Charm." Hermione glared at him.

"Just because Harry has a date and you don't doesn't mean you have to be jealous, you know!" Ron gave her a dirty look but didn't reply. It was 10:30, and Harry was starting to feel tired.

"I'm going to head on up to bed, see you guys tomorrow."

Harry woke up early in the morning, after a bad night's sleep. He'd had nightmares about Voldemort, Cedric dying, and Sirius falling through The Veil. Needles to say, he was in a foul mood.

At breakfast he stabbed at his sausages moodily, blatantly ignoring whatever Hermione was going on about. Ron, was back to his bad mood and wasn't even attempting to eat anything. It almost seemed as if he felt that making himself as miserable as possible would bring his brothers back. The Trio had Potions with the Slytherins this morning, and Harry wasn't too keen on getting harassed by Snape today. As much as he wanted to skive off, he knew Hermione would never allow it.

When the Trio arrived in front of the Potions classroom, they were surprised to find that the door was still closed, and the room empty. Their classmates were standing around looking just as confused, not including the Slytherins who were looking smug, as usual.

Looking into the crowd, Harry locked eyes with Malfoy, who smirked at him before pushing his way to the front.

"So, Potter, how did you like my little display yesterday?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry warned him through clenched teeth. He was in a bad mood to begin with, and he didn't need to be provoked by Malfoy just now. Malfoy sneered back at him.

"And what will you do if I don't, Potter? You never do anything right. If it hadn't taken you so fucking long to defeat the Dark Lord your mutt of a godfather would still be alive, as would Cedric Diggory, and The Weasel wouldn't have lost three of his brothers. You really.." Whatever else Malfoy was about to say was cut off as Harry tackled him to the ground, sinking his fist into Malfoy's stomach.

The Gryffindors around him were cheering him on, save Hermione who was frantically begging for him to stop. The Slytherin's were doing the same for Draco. Harry heard none of this, however, too caught up in what he was doing. The next thing he knew the two of them were rolling around on the floor, fighting for dominance. In the end Harry landed on top, grabbing fistfuls of Malfoy's blonde hair, using it as leverage to slam Malfoy's head against the floor, taking pleasure at the sound of each thud. Harry would probably never be able to adequately explain what happened next, but soon him and Malfoy were rolling around again, repeating the struggle for dominance. This time Malfoy was on top. He grabbed Harry's head in his two hands, and quite unexpectedly his lips captured Harry's in a brutal, breathtaking kiss.

At first Harry sat there in shock, but then surprised himself by responding as Malfoy's lips moved persistently over his, completely forgetting his surroundings. He opened his mouth and let out a moan when he felt Malfoy's tongue slide against his own. Their kiss was hot and passionate, so much different than Harry's first kiss with Cho, which had been wet with her tears. This kiss was needy and demanding, and Harry wasn't sure he ever wanted it to end. Malfoy shifted his hips slightly and Harry was surprised to feel his hardness pressing against his thigh. Finally, though, the need for air became too great, and both of their heads pulled back simultaneously, chests heaving while staring into each other's eyes.

"That was by far, the most disgusting thing I've seen in my life." Said Snape, his sharp tone cutting through the haze. Malfoy jumped off of Harry as if he'd ben burned, suddenly realizing his surroundings as Harry jumped to his feet. Looking around he saw that he'd been surrounded by his classmates, Mcgonagall, Snape and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was standing there, eyes twinkling, as if he suspected something like this would happen eventually. Mcgonagall's face had paled severely and she looked ready to faint. Snape looked as though he was about to heave at any moment. Most of his classmates' expressions were filled with disgust, except for Hermione who looked simply shocked, and Ron who looked absolutely furious.

"Malfoy, what the fuck do you think you're doing, putting a spell on Harry?" Malfoy looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face, so Ron continued.

"It's obvious you've put some kind of spell on him. Harry would never kiss you willingly! Right, mate?" Malfoy opened his mouth to deny this when all eyes swung towards Harry waiting to see his response. Harry was having trouble thinking coherently at the moment. All he knew was that he had to get away from there, fast. Without saying a word, he turned and ran for Gryffindor Tower, paying no attention to the shouts of his classmates and professors trying to call him back.

TBC

Please review! I would really appreciate your thoughts on how I am doing so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: First off, I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I'm glad to hear your feedback about my story.

Startling Revelations

Chapter Two

Five days. It had been five days since he had kissed Harry Potter. Five days of everyone in his house casting furtive looks in his direction every time he passed, whispering not-too-quietly behind his back. Five days of casting his eyes everywhere but Potter when he saw him in the halls, in classes, and during meal times. Five days in which he had isolated himself from everyone, trying to understand what had possessed him to kiss the boy in the first place.

Looking back, he realized that he had always been drawn to Potter. Maybe not in a sexual way at first, but when he really thought about it, he couldn't be all too surprised that it would turn sexual.He had realized he was bisexual, though mostly attracted to males, some time during his third year. Ever since that day in Madam Malkin's when he hadn't even known the boy was Harry Potter, he had this inexplicable urge to be close to him. Those startlingly green eyes, so wide and innocent at the time, had made Draco feel the need to act smug and superior around the boy, as if to impress him. Unfortunately it had done just the opposite, and after meeting him the second time, Draco had made an even worse impression which had foiled his attempts of ever befriending Harry.

If he wanted to be completely honest with himself, his physical attraction to Potter began during his fifth year. While looking for ways to catch Potter doing something wrong while he was on Umbridge's squad, he started feel strangely towards Potter. He found himself staring at Potter during mealtimes, watching the way he would suck innocently on his spoon between mouthfuls of soup and convincing himself that the stirring that he felt in his stomach was just disgust for his deplorable eating habits. When they were fighting, the flash of rage he would see reflecting in his emerald green eyes would give Draco a funny feeling in his lower stomach. At times he would find his eyes lingering on Potter's backside far longer than would be considered normal. He noticed that he had even doubled his efforts to make Potter's life miserable. At the time, he convinced himself that he did it for the sole purpose of his own entertainment, but in reality seeing Potter angry aroused him.

Sixth year had been even worse. His obsession with Potter had definitely taken a turn to sexual attraction, although he refused to admit it. He couldn't even count the number of time's he'd awoken with a raging erection, having dreamt about him. In some of the dreams they were on the quidditch pitch, rolling around in the grass and snogging furiously. Other times he dreamt of Potter sucking him off, or the two of them shagging in the Prefect's bathroom. What was even worse than that, was the time he was shagging some fifth year boy, and realized that he had been imagining it was Potter the whole time. Unable to admit what this really was, he chalked it up to stress his hormones going haywire.

Well now Draco had no choice but to admit it. He was fucking attracted to Harry Potter. He'd made that fact blatantly clear to himself and everyone else by snogging him silly in the dungeons. But where did that leave him now? He by no means wanted a relationship with the boy. He still thought that Potter was a complete twit for the most part, but he wouldn't mind if they were to become fuck buddies. He doubted that would be possible, though. Potter was much too noble to have sex with no strings attatched. Hell, he doubted Potter would have sex with strings attached. He had no clue what Potter had even thought about the kiss, anyway. Well he had kissed him back, hadn't he? And Draco had felt Potter's arousal against his leg. That had to mean that Potter was somewhat attracted to him, but that didn't mean Draco felt it would be wise to approach him. He had a feeling that Potter would probably punch him before he could even get a word out.

Surprisingly neither of the boys were punished for their fight, or for snogging openly in front of their classmates and professors. Said professors were probably too shocked to do much of anything. It's not every day you see Hogwarts' two biggest rivals playing tonsil hockey on the floor.

After Potter had run off, Snape started class and Draco had no choice but to attend. He'd felt extremely uncomfortable, working on his potion amidst his classmates who were all whispering about him. Snape had been in an even more foul mood than usual and Draco had wanted to hide in his cauldron, knowing that he had been the cause of it.

Now, looking across the great hall during breakfast, Draco was subtly observing the Gryffindor table. Potter was sitting at an one end next to the mudblood, looking miserable. Weasley was sitting all the way at the opposite end of the table. Draco guessed that he wasn't talking to Potter because of what had happened. Draco's own friends weren't really talking to him either, though not for lack of trying. Draco simply had refused to talk to anyone, including Blaise, someone whom he considered his best friend. Sighing, Draco stood and walked from the great hall, pretending not to notice all of the eyes upon him.

Harry was in the library, doing homework with Hermione. Normally the library was usually the last place he wanted to be, but recent events had left him with little choice considering that Hermione was one of the very few that was still speaking to him.

After he had run away from the potions classroom, Harry had spent the day lying in his bed, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for acting the way he did. As much as he'd like to claim what Ron had said as true, he knew that Malfoy had not put a spell on him. For some unexplainable reason he was genuinely attracted to the boy. Just thinking about the kiss they had shared made the front of Harry's pants tight, and he shifted in his seat to help ease the pressure. He looked up to see that Hermione had caught him squirming about.

"Is something the matter, Harry?" She asked in a concerned voice. Harry tried to keep the heat from appearing in his cheeks before replying.

"Er, no my leg just fell asleep."

Although Hermione was talking to Harry, they had not once mentioned what had happened between Malfoy and himself. Harry guessed that either she was waiting for him to talk to her about it, or she was so disgusted that she was trying to forget it had ever happened. Harry really wanted to know what she thought about things, since he hadn't really a clue as to what to think himself. Did being attracted to Malfoy mean he was gay? Harry didn't know how he felt about that. If his parents and Sirius could see him now, what would they say? Would his father have been ashamed to have a gay son? Was Malfoy even gay? What did he think of this whole situation? The boy hadn't tried to talk to him once in the past five days. Did that mean he regretted what he'd done?

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" He blushed. He didn't really know how to bring up the subject.

"Er.." She sighed.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in outside of the potions classroom, Harry?" She asked helpfully. He nodded, relieved that she wasn't going to make this too hard on him.

"I'm just really confused, I don't know what to think about it all."

"Well I must admit, Harry, I was pretty shocked. Though I suppose it does make sense in a way." She said, and upon seeing his incredulous look, continued to explain "Well, you and Malfoy have always had this intense connection, and it's not surprising this happened now that we know you're gay."

"What makes you think that I'm gay?" He demanded loudly, and received a glare from Madam Pince, Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"Oh, honestly! I've never seen a kiss that passionate, save from some muggle movies. There's no way you would have responded that way if you weren't gay, or at least bisexual." Harry didn't really know what to say to that.

"There's nothing wrong with that, you know." he thought about that for a few moments, before asking his next question.

"Well, what do you think about the fact that it was Malfoy?" Hermione looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"I can't say that I like him, or that I would ever think he was good enough for you. But if you wanted to be with him I would support you."

"I never said anything about wanting to be with him! I still think he's a git. I'm just, er, attracted to him?" Hermione shrugged.

"You know I'll support you in anything you decide, right? And don't worry, Ron will come around soon." Harry hoped she was right. Ron was his first friend since coming to Hogwarts, and he didn't want to lose him after all of these years.

Down in the Slytherin common room Draco had just finished having a similar conversation with Blaise. Blaise had cornered him and told him that if he didn't talk about it, he was going to hex him silly.

Blaise had basically convinced him that in order to find out how he really felt about Potter, and vice vera he had to approach him. If he ended up getting punched in the face, then at least he knew here he stood.

And that's where he was headed at this very moment.

To find Potter, and hopefully keep his two front teeth intact.

Harry had just the left the library. He was heading toward the hospital wing to get a headache potion from Madam Pomfrey. His scar wasn't hurting, that had stopped when Voldemort died. Harry thought that the only reason he had a headache right now was because he couldn't stop thinking about his situation with Malfoy.

Harry had decided that he was not going to approach Malfoy, and that if the boy came to him then he would tell him that he wanted nothing to do with him. That wasn't exactly true, but Harry knew if he had a relationship of any kind with Malfoy, it would be the end of his friendship with Ron. He just couldn't give up the six years that they had been friends for Malfoy, who'd been his enemy for that same span of time. Not to mention that if Ron stopped talking to him the rest of the Weasley's surely would as well. They were practically his family now, and he didn't want to lose them.

Harry was so preoccupied in his thoughts that it came as quite a shock when someone grabbed him by the back of his robes and tugged him into an empty classroom. He whirled around quickly, only to come face to face with the boy who had been haunting his thoughts for the past five days.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Malfoy backed up as if to give him some space, and looked at him cautiously.

"Now there's no need to get hostile, Potter. I just want to talk." Harry didn't need to ask what he wanted to talk about.

"Look there's nothing to really talk about. That kiss was absolutely disgusting, so how about we pretend that it never happened." Harry said, thinking that it would be easier if he could convince Malfoy that he was not attracted to him in the slightest. Something flashed in those grey eyes, and suddenly Malfoy was advancing on him.

"Oh really, Potter?" He said, all the while still moving closer. Harry found that every time Malfoy took a step forward, he would take three steps back. Soon he found himself backed against the wall with Malfoy only an inch away.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." He said, and Harry could feel his lips brushing sensually against his ear. He tried to act as thought it didn't affect him.

"Well, believe it, Malfoy! I don't like boys, and if I did you'd be the last on my list!" Without warning, one of his arms came around Harry's waist, while the other came up to his face, lightly stroking his lips with gentle fingers. His breathing was erratic, coming out in uneven puffs against Harry's face. It was all Harry could do to keep from clutching Malfoy to him. As much as he hated to admit it, he desperately wanted to feel the other boy's body against his own.

"Oh come off it, Potter. You were just as hard as I was that day, and I'm willing to bet you're just as hard as I am right now." A hand gently cupped the bulge in his trousers and Harry couldn't hold back a groan.

Pulling back slightly Malfoy's eyes locked with his own in a lustful gaze, and suddenly they were kissing again. This kiss was even more explosive then their first, if that was possible. Malfoy's tongue was doing such skillful things to his own that Harry couldn't help but moan into his mouth. He gasped when Malfoy's hands came in contact with his backside, pulling him closer and he felt almost dizzy with pleasure as the other boy's hardness rubbed briefly against his own.

Harry found his own hands wandering up to the blondes hair which was amazingly soft, something Harry had not noticed when he had been bashing the boy's head into the floor just days ago. He gasped for air when Malfoy's lips released his own and did so a second time when they latched onto his neck, sucking greedily and occasionally biting gently with his teeth. Harry felt his knees go weak, and he probably would have sank to the floor if Malfoy's arms hadn't gripped his shoulders tightly holding him in place.

Malfoy's lips found his again, while one hand tangled in Harry's hair, and the other came down to the bulge in his pants, massaging it teasingly. His hips jerked forward as if by their own accord, desperate to increase the friction. The other boy eagerly complied, applying more pressure before beginning to undo his trousers. It was the sound of his zipper being pulled down that brought Harry back to reality. Reluctantly he pushed Malfoy away, while trying to catch his breath.

"Look Malfoy, I can't-"

"Damn it, Potter! What do you mean you can't? You didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago."

"I'm not saying I didn't like it," He started, hating the fact that he was blushing, "But this just isn't going to work. None of my friends will even talk to me anymore, except for Hermione. Ron won't even look at me."

"They obviously can't be that great of friends, can they? Dropping you like dirt just because they don't approve of who you're snogging!" Malfoy said heatedly, trying to close the distance between them and catch Harry's lips with his own again. Harry turned his head to the side, not willing to allow him self to get caught up in it a second time.

"That's not fair and you know it! You've been awful to my friends, so even if they approved of me liking other blokes, why would they ever approve of you?" The other boy glared at him furiously.

"Well, you've haven't exactly behaved like a ray of sunshine towards my friends either, you know!"

"Exactly! That is exactly why this would never work! Nobody wants to see us together!" Malfoy let out a groan of pure frustration.

"Who cares?" He demanded, "Who cares what everybody else wants! This is about you want, Potter, and don't you dare try to deny that you want me." Harry could start to feel his resolve lessening, but he wasn't about to give in just yet.

"Alright, I want you! But just cause I'm attracted to you doesn't mean that we can make this work! Just because I want to snog you doesn't mean that I like you!" Draco blinked at him.

"Who said anything about liking each other, Potter? I never said I liked you. I just want to shag your brains out."He said, his voice had taken on a husky tone Harry found himself in the Slytherins arms once again.

"So what does this mean? We fool around, but we're not in a relationship?" To be honest, when Harry said it out loud, it didn't actually sound like that bad of an idea, especially since Malfoy's tongue had begun doing delightful things to his neck again, while one hand slipped under his shirt. Harry gasped slightly at the skin-to-skin contact.

"Yes, exactly." Malfoy practically purred and it took Harry a moment to remember what they had been talking about. Harry sighed, he had a feeling that he was going to regret agreeing to his later.

A little while later, Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, because he was about ten minutes past curfew. After they had made their agreement, he and Malfoy had done more snogging and some light petting, but Harry wasn't ready for anything more than that. He could tell that Malfoy had much more experience than he did. He seemed to know exactly where to touch and kiss him, while Harry didn't quite feel comfortable putting his hands anywhere except the other boy's hair and shoulders. Malfoy hadn't seemed to mind though, he probably realized that Harry didn't have a lot of experience.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room to see that it was empty except for Hermione and Ron. They both looked up when they saw Harry come in. Ron stood up and started to approach him.

"Look, mate, sorry I've been avoiding you..." He paused, and Harry watched as his blue eyes turned cold.

"You were with him again, weren't you?" Ron accused furiously. How could he possibly know that? He had made sure to straighten out his hair and robes before he came back to the tower.

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Harry! Do you honestly think I can't see that hickey on your neck?" Harry's hand immediately shot up to his neck. He'd completely forgot that what Malfoy had been doing to it earlier. He looked at Ron's angry face, knowing he couldn't deny it.

"You know what, Harry? Do whatever the fuck you want. Go shag Malfoy for all I care but don't complain to me when you end up getting hurt because as far as I'm concerned, this friendship is over."

TBC

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: First, I would like to thank you guys once again for all you're feedback! Secondly I would like to say apologize if I made a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I was having a really bad headache and couldn't really concentrate.

Sorry this chapter has taken so long. School's been really stressful.

Also, I wanted to say that I hope I didn't make any of you believe that Hermione's concern for Ron's welfare was anything but platonic. Hermione and Ron will not be getting together in this fic, I absolutely hate the pairing. Sorry if that disappoints anyone, but don't worry because she will be getting with someone. Any guesses?

Startling Revelations

Chapter Three

It had been three weeks since Ron had told Harry that their friendship was over. Ron was adamantly refusing to talk to him. Harry knew that Hermione was doing everything she could to get Ron to come around, but he knew how stubborn the boy could be. Harry wasn't sure what bothered Ron more, the fact that he was gay or the fact that he was with Malfoy. He supposed it didn't much matter either way because it wasn't as if he could make himself _not_ be gay, and for some reason it seemed that he couldn't _not _be with Malfoy, either.

The rest of the Gryffindor house had more or less started talking to Harry again. Or at least, they were no longer sending hostile looks in his direction or whispering that he was a traitor behind his back. No one except for Ron and Hermione knew what was currently going on between Malfoy and himself.

Things with were still unsure as far as Harry was concerned. They got along famously as far as snogging went, but it seemed they could never get through a whole conversation without arguing about _something_, even if it was completely idiotic. Like the conversation they were having right now.

"Give me one legitimate reason for not liking the Cannons, Malfoy!"

"You mean aside from the fact that they are the worst team in the league?" Malfoy replied snidely and Harry rolled his eyes. They had about fifteen minutes left until curfew, and the previous twenty had been spent arguing about quidditch teams.

"Well what about the Magpies, you can't possibly find something wrong with them!" Malfoy snorted.

"Where would you like me to start? Their keeper plays like shit, their beaters hit like five year old girls, and their seeker is practically blind." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Alright, Malfoy, would you be kind enough to tell me which team _you_ like?" He said sarcastically.

"Puddlemere United, of course. They're the only team worth supporting, but enough talking about quidditch." He said before pressing his lips firmly against Harry's. Harry sighed into the kiss, a hand instinctually tangling itself in the blonde's silky hair, something he couldn't get enough of. He gasped at the feel of Malfoy's hand underneath his shirt, gently caressing his sensitive skin.

The passion intensified swiftly, as usual. Harry slowly became aware of the fact that Malfoy's kisses were becoming more insistent, as were his hands, one of which was attempting to unfasten his trousers.

"Malfoy, wait."

"Damn it, Potter! We've been snogging for almost a month now. Why do you always stop it from going further?" The other boy demanded.

"I'm not ready."He said with a blush on his cheeks, knowing that Malfoy would make fun of him. To his surprise, a flicker of understanding crossed over the other boy's face.

"It's the fact that I'm a boy, isn't it?" Harry nodded and was surprised to see that Malfoy looked amused rather than annoyed.

"Yeah well that part takes a bit to get used to, but don't worry, you'll soon find that I'm too irresistible to refuse." He said, while bringing his lips to Harry's once more.

The next day Harry found himself in the library just before dinner, witnessing a peculiar scene. Hermione was having a conversation with someone. Harry wasn't close enough to hear whatever it was they were discussing, but if he knew Hermione's mannerisms well enough, it was probably something school related. That didn't surprise Harry in the least, but what did surprise him was the fact that she was talking to Blaise Zabini.

They were sitting at opposite ends of the table, leaning close and thoroughly engrossed in their conversation. Actually, Zabini seemed to be more engrossed in Hermione than whatever it was that she was saying. From Harry's line of vision he could clearly see the way Zabini's gaze repeatedly flickered from her eyes to her lips. Harry didn't really now what to make of the situation. As much as he wanted to confront the two of them he knew it would seem a bit hypocritical, considering what he'd been getting up to with Malfoy for almost a month now. He knew that Hermione would come to him when she was ready.

A little while later, Harry was making a futile attempt to get some homework done. He found it impossible to concentrate, knowing that he would be meeting Malfoy in the room of requirement in a few hours.

The portrait opened and Harry looked up to see Hermione enter the common room with a thoughtful expression on her face. She sat down on the couch next to Harry, setting her pile of books on the table in front of them.

"Harry, I have to talk to you about something." She said while turning towards him, a nervous expression on her face. Harry tried to hide his smile, he already had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say.

"Sure, what's up?"

" I was in the library doing some light reading, and Blaise Zabini approached me." She said and bit her lip, clearly waiting for a response from Harry.

"What did he say?"

"Well, at first he asked what I thought about you and Malfoy. Apparently he knows that you two have been...seeing each other." It was clear from her hesitation that Hermione didn't really know what to call whatever this thing was that he had going on with Malfoy. Harry didn't quite know the answer to that either.

"Well, what did you say?"

"That although I don't particularly like Malfoy, if you're happy then so am I." She said while squeezing his arm affectionately. Harry smiled at her appreciatively, glad of a reminder that he had her support.

"So, what happened after that?"

"Well, then we just started having a conversation. He asked me what classes I was taking, what my plans were after graduation, things like that." She said, but Harry could tell from her expression that there was something else on her mind.

"So, did he say anything else?" Hermione bit her lip before responding.

"Well, I know this going to sound silly, but I think he might have been flirting with me." She said quickly with a blush on her cheeks. Harry gave her a puzzled look.

"Why would that be silly?"

"Well, for one thing I know I'm not that attractive, for another he's a slytherin-"

Harry cut her off. "How can you say that you're not attractive? If you weren't so focused during class, you would notice the amount of guys staring at you. And as for the second part, I'm starting to think that maybe slytherins have a secret soft spot for gryffindors." He said with a wink. Hermione still looked doubtful, so Harry had to add, "Besides, after seeing how he was looking at you in the library, there is no doubt in my mind that he was flirting with you." He said. Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You saw me with him? You saw me with him in the library and then acted as if _nothing_ happened?" She demanded, looking both embarrassed and annoyed. Harry smirked playfully.

"I knew you would come to me eventually, considering that I'm now gryffindor's resident expert on slytherin behavior." Hermione swatted his arm playfully and sighed. She announced that she was going up to bed early, Harry knew she had a lot to think about.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione entered the great hall, surprised to find that nearly everyone was staring at them, or more specifically, staring at Harry. Now Harry would be lying if he said that he wasn't used to the majority of the Hogwart's population staring at him now and then, but today they were staring at him the same way they did after he and Malfoy had snogged outside of the Potions classroom.

Harry took a seat beside Hermione at the Gryffindor table, which immediately went quiet. At first, Harry thought that his friends had gone back to ignoring him, but eventually Seamus spoke up.

"Harry, mate, have you seen the daily prophet today?" Harry shook his head, already dreading what was to come. Grabbing the paper from Seamus, he gasped as soon as he saw the front page.

**The Boy-Who-Lived Dating a Deatheater's son?**

_As everyone is aware, Harry Potter has saved the wizarding world from You-Know-Who numerous times. Just last year he defeated him for what many believe to be the final time. The Daily Prophet now has good reason to believe that the boy-who-lived is currently engaging in a romantic relationship with Draco Malfoy._

_It is common knowledge that Malfoy and Potter have been school boy rivals for almost their entire Hogwarts careers. The Malfoy's have held a long lasting feud with the Weasley's, who have become like a surrogate family over the years. This is many people are shocked to learn that the two are now in some sort of relationship. Ron Weasley, a former friend of Harry's was kind enough to share his thoughts, here is an excerpt of the interview :_

_Melissa: Well Ron, many people are wondering just how Harry and Malfoy got together. _

_Ron: Well, it just sort of happened. One minute they were fighting outside of the Potions classroom, and the next they were kissing._

_Melissa: Well that must have come as a shock to you and your friends. _

_Ron: Well it did, it was quite disgusting, really._

_Melissa: I see. So, do you think that this may be just a one time occurrence?_

_Ron: That's what I thought at first, but then a few days later Harry came back to the common room with a hickey on his neck, and I knew it was from Malfoy._

_Melissa: Really? And would you happen to know what the extent of their relationship is?_

_Ron: No, and honestly, I really don't want to know. I want nothing to do with him anymore. _

_As you can see, this news has been quite a shock to the students of Hogwarts. The Daily Prophet would also like to say that there will be a cash reward for any pictures taken of the couple. _

_Written by : Melissa Kirkus_

Harry put down the paper wordlessly, a feeling akin to rage was threatening to consume him. He looked down the table towards Ron, and his feelings of anger increased almost exponentially. Every single goblet in the hall had shattered, the silverware was rattling, and the enchanted ceiling was displaying lightning bolts accompanied with the sound of thunder. He must have attempted to get up because suddenly Hermione's hands were on his shoulders, trying to restrain him.

"Harry, you have to calm down, you're scaring everyone."

Finally becoming aware of the damage he was causing, Harry covered his face with his hands and allowed himself to take a few deep breaths. Standing silently he walked out of the great hall, ignoring the reactions of the surrounding students.

Without really thinking about it, Harry had ended up in the Room of Requirement. It actually made sense, considering he didn't trust himself to be around anyone else at the moment without his magic going out of control.

He couldn't believe that Ron would go this far. It was one thing for him to be angry and disgusted with Harry, but to take an interview from The Daily Prophet was going too far. Ron knew how much Harry hated attention, and by doing his actions proved that he had no regard for Harry's feelings whatsoever, and that their friendship was really over.

"So what do you want to hear first the bad news, or the good news?" Harry looked up in shock to see Malfoy leaning casually on the doorframe while raising an eyebrow at him. Harry had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard the door open.

"Good news, I guess. Although I doubt that whatever you have to say right now could make me feel any better."

"Well, what if I told you The Weasel just got a howler from his mother?" The other boy asked with a smirk. "She told him that she'd never been so ashamed of him. She also said that he wasn't welcome to come home for Christmas unless he apologizes to you, not only in person, but also in the Daily Prophet."

"Yeah, well, that's never going to happen."He replied. He was grateful that Mrs. Weasley didn't hate him, but the chances of Ron apologizing were about the same as Lucius Malfoy declaring his love for muggleborns.

"So what's the bad news?" He asked while looking at Malfoy. The boy sighed before coming to sit next to Harry.

"Well, for one thing the whole wizarding world now knows about us. For another, we both are late for Potions, and now the whole school will automatically assume we've skived off to shag." He said before closing the distance between them, suckling a particularly sensitive spot on Harry's neck. Harry groaned slightly before pushing him away.

"Malfoy, how can you even _think_ about snogging right now?"

"Potter, I'm a teenage boy. When am I not thinking about snogging?" He said while leaning forward to kiss Harry before he could protest.

The next thing Harry knew, he was lying on the couch with Malfoy on top of him. Malfoy's tongue was doing the most brilliant things to his own, and Harry unconsciously bucked his hips against the other boy's. Malfoy broke the kiss with a moan and began to grind his hips against him. Harry's eyes rolled back from the pleasure while hands came down to clutch Malfoy's arse, while continuing to raise his hips up to the other boy's. This felt so intense, even through the layers of their clothing, which made Harry wonder how it would feel if they weren't wearing any.

Gradually, the two of them had found a rhythm of moving together. Harry could hear Malfoy's ragged breaths above him, and he could see the pure lust reflected in his eyes. His pale face was flushed and his pink lips were parted. Suddenly, they were kissing again and the speed of their movements increased as the pleasure continued to build. Harry had never felt anything so good in his life. This was _so_ much better than having a quick and quiet wank in the dorms.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Judging from the quiet moans coming from Malfoy, he wasn't the only one. A few moments later Harry found himself going over the edge, his back arched and his hips rocking uncontrollably against Malfoy's, who was also coming. Completely spent, Malfoy collapsed heavily on Harry, who was too tired to complain.

"Fuck, that was good." He heard himself say. He felt Malfoy chuckle, face buried in Harry's neck.

"If you liked that, then just wait until we shag."


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: First I'd like to say thanks for all of the positive feedback from the last chapter! I'm glad to hear that you guys are liking the story so far.**

**Also, some of you were wondering the reasoning behind Ron's actions in the last chapter. Don't worry, everything will become clear, but not for a while yet.**

** You can find the unedited version of this story at adultfanfictiondotnet  
**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any profit off of this story.

"Have you lost your mind?" Snape asked, practically growling.

"Sir-"

"No, seriously Draco, what could you possibly be thinking?" Snape demanded, completely cutting Draco off.

"Well-" Draco tried again.

"Did you even for one moment, think about the repercussions of your action?"

"Yes, and-" Draco was getting frustrated.

"Well don't just sit there, give me an answer!"

"I would if you'd stop bloody interrupting me!" Draco finally shouted, completely losing his patience. Snape gave him a glare that would have made a hufflepuff faint, before restarting his tirade.

"It's bad enough that you kissed him the first time, but now I find out from the Daily Prophet that you have some sort of relationship with the boy?" He said, looking as though he had accidentally swallowed some bubotubor pus when he said the word 'relationship'.

"And to top it all off, the very same day the two of you decide to skip class. My class, to be exact. Explain to me how Potter has managed to addle your brains to the point where you've lost all common sense? Do not tell me you are in love with that boy or I swear to Merlin-"

"In love? Are you daft? I don't even like Potter, much less love him! It's purely physical." Draco practically screamed, feeling almost panicked at the thought of 'love' and Potter in the same sentence. Heck, they weren't even on a first-name basis yet.

"It's obviously not, Draco. If it were purely physical then you would have had the sense to put a stop to this after the first incident! Whether you want to admit it or not, you're developing feelings for Potter and you _must_ put an end to it."

"I don't understand." He said, unable to grasp why Severus was acting as though he'd done something truly horrible.

"Because right now you are thinking with your prick and not your brain. You 're father has damaged the Malfoy reputation, badly. It is now your responsibility to repair it, and also to continue the family line. How on earth do you expect to accomplish any of those things by having a relationship with Potter? If it is, as you say, 'Purely physical' then you will have no trouble finding someone else to share your company."

Draco cringed, knowing Snape was right. He was a Malfoy, and he did have a reputation to uphold. What would his mother going to say when she found out? Or his father? Well, he supposed his father's opinion didn't matter much, it's not as though he could actually throttle Draco from his cell in Azkaban.

So he would have to end things with Potter. No big deal, right? It's not as if he actually liked the boy. He would find someone new to shag, hopefully without being scrutinized by the Daily Prophet, and forget that this whole thing with Potter ever happened. So what if his gut was wrenching at the thought? It was probably just because of the what he ate for breakfast, those eggs had looked a tad funny.

He would end it with Potter. Today. No problem.

---

Sitting in the common room, Draco was contemplating how he was going to break this gently to Potter. It wasn't as if Draco actually cared about the other boy's feelings, but it is a Malfoy's job to be polite and courteous whenever possible, and Draco was just using this as an opportunity to hone his skills. He couldn't care less if Potter was upset, although he didn't see what there was to be upset about, considering what they had was strictly physical.

"Hey, Draco." Said Blaise, while dropping gracefully onto the armchair across from his own.

"Blaise." Draco replied, not really in the mood for conversation.

"If I tell you something, you will keep it between us, right? Especially since I was the one who gave you the advice to go after Potter." He said, winking at Draco

"Look how well that turned out." Draco said, wryly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to end it with Potter tonight." To Draco's surprise, Blaise looked almost distressed at the news.

"You can't!"

"Why would you care? You don't even like Potter."

"That's not true. I may not be a fan of Gryffindors or anything, but he's not that bad of a bloke. He did kill the dark lord, you know."

"Gee, I almost forgot." Draco sneered while rolling his eyes.

"Potter's quite fit, if you're into boys, so why would you want to lose him?" Blaise demanded.

"Because I have a reputation to uphold, Blaise! I can't just throw it all away because just so that I can get off with the Golden Boy!"

"But you have to! I'm never going to get a chance with Hermione if you don't!"

"_What_?"Draco felt as if a bucket of ice water was just dumped over his head.

"I said-"

"No, I heard what you said, but I don't understand. You fancy Granger?"

Blaise glared at him. "There's nothing wrong with her! She's extremely intelligent, and she's got these incredibly long legs, and that wild hair..." He trailed off, his facial expression making Draco want to vomit.

"But it's Granger! She's a mudblood in case you haven't noticed.

"Potter's a half blood in case _you_ haven't noticed!"

"I have noticed, which is why I have to end things with him."

---

Draco was pacing around the room of requirement, waiting for Potter to show up. There was really no need to be this nervous. Once he explained the situation, Potter would understand, and they would go back to the way things were before. Well, maybe now the insults and hexing would no longer be necessary, and be civil. Or at the very least, ignore each other.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he was completely surprised when he felt a pair of soft lips cover his own. He moaned and automatically opened his mouth when Potter's tongue sought entrance. As their tongues danced, Draco couldn't help pulling Harry closer, clutching at him almost desperately, knowing that this would most likely be the last time he ever got a chance to do this.

When Draco finally pulled back and opened his eyes, he found Harry staring at him with a puzzled look in those sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned. Seeing the worry in his eyes made Draco feel even worse about what he was supposed to do. He gently pulled himself out of the other boy's arms and took a few steps back, looking down at his shoes as he spoke.

"Look Potter, we need to end this." He said, waiting to see what his reaction would be. After a few moments of silence he forced himself to glance up at Potter's face, and what he saw shocked him. He didn't see any of the anger or hurt that he'd expected, only confusion and some mild curiosity.

"Why?" The other boy finally asked, sounding quite calm. Draco decided that he deserved the truth.

"Snape called me into his office, and told me that I needed to end things with you. He made some good points."

"Which are?" Merlin, Potter was going to think he was such an arse for even saying this

"Well, my reputation for one thing. Look, I know that's going to sound like bullocks to you, but it's the truth. After everything my father's done, the Malfoy name isn't what it used to be, and it's my job to restore it, and carry on the line. I can't do that with you, or any other male."

"I can understand that."

"You can?" Draco asked, a bit stupidly.

"You're protecting your family, if I had one I would do the same. Besides, it's not like we had a real relationship, anyways. This was no strings attached, remember?"

Draco chuckled. "Yes, Potter, I remember. It was my idea in the first place." He couldn't resist adding, a bit pompously.

Potter let out a little laugh of his own. "Yes it was, and it was fun while it lasted." He said before smiling at Draco.

Wanting to get out of there before things could get awkward he said, "So, I guess I'll see you around, Potter?" The other boy nodded, but as Draco turned to leave he heard his name called.

"Malfoy?"

Draco paused at the door, without turning around. "Yeah?"

"Does this mean we have to go back to, er, hating each other?"

Draco turned to face Potter with a smirk. "I should hope not. But don't expect me to refrain from making fun of you the next time your cauldron explodes, which is somewhat of a regular occurrence where you're concerned.

The other boy shook his head, but Draco could see the amusement lighting up those beautiful green eyes. He would miss them, as much as he hated to admit it. But he could still watch from afar.

---

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall during breakfast, positively furious. It had been one day. One fucking day since he ended things with Potter, and now all the poofs of hogwarts suddenly saw fit to hit on the Golden Boy. It's not that Draco was jealous, Malfoy's don't envy other people, Malfoy's are envied _by_ other people. He wasn't angry at the fact that other boys were taking an interest in Potter, but the day after they had ended things? That showed an appalling lack of respect, in Draco's opinion.

Across the room, he was watching Potter at the Gryffindor table, as he had been for the last ten minutes. That idiotic boy, Finnegan had been blatantly coming onto Potter, who of course, was completely oblivious. It was obvious to anyone, with the way Finnegan kept casually touching Potter's arm, and leaning closer to him during conversation. The dolt had aboslutely no chance with Potter. After being with such a stylish, sexy, intelligent man like Draco, there was no way that a boy like Finnegan would ever measure up in Potter's eyes. Right?

Also, after Draco had the time to think about it, he was more offended than relieved that Potter had taken the news as well as he did. Most people would be devastated after losing Draco Malfoy, as Potter should have been. Did he honestly think he could get better than Draco? It simply wasn't possible, and the fact that Potter didn't seem the least bit upset about the break up hurt Draco's ego more than he would like to admit.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"Blaise said, while giving Draco a knowing smirk which he found extremely annoying. Draco leant forward while giving him his most intimidating glare.

"I am not! If Potter wants to go around with Finnegan than that's his prerogative."

"Ah, Draco you just proved my point for me. If you weren't jealous, then why did you automatically assume I was talking about Potter? That, and the fact that you've been glaring a hole into Finnegan's skull throughout the entire meal have proven that I am correct.." He gave Draco a triumphant smirk before taking a bite of porridge.

"Shut it, Blaise, I'm not in the mood for your antics right now."

"Because you are hopelessly distraught that Potter will have picked up a new bloke by the end of today?"

"He will not! He can't just...replace me that quickly."

"Mark my words Draco, by the end of today, he will be with a new bloke."

---

Later that day, Draco was positive that he had completely lost his mind. It felt as if a Legilemens had delved into his brain and removed all of his thoughts, except for those pertaining to Potter. He had been thinking of nothing else all day. Blaise's words really struck a chord with him.

He didn't understand why the possibility of Potter attaching himself to someone else was bothering him so much. If anything, he should be pleased. If Potter was with someone else, that would mean he wouldn't be begging Draco to come back to him.

Well, that was the logical side of Draco's mind. The illogical, delusional, crazy side felt sickened at the thought of Potter doing any of the things they had done with anyone else. Not that they had actually gotten far, and the thought of Potter doing more than what they had done with someone else made Draco profoundly agitated

On top of that, Potter had seemed more alluring today than usual today. Draco's eyes seemed almost magnetically dawn to the other boy during Potions. For whatever reason, every movement he made seemed slightly sexual. The way he had casually leant down to pick up a bit of mandrake root off the floor left Draco hard for the remainder of the class. This was also the reason why he blew up his cauldron for the first, and hopefully last, time. To say that Snape had been displeased would be an understatement.

Later that night, Draco found himself wandering aimlessly through the halls in the hopes of clearing his head, when he came upon a peculiar scene. Potter was standing in the hall with a seventh year hufflepuff. It looked like that twat, Macmillan. Harry was leaning slightly against the wall with the other boy standing almost directly in front of him. Draco approached quietly, making sure to keep enough distance so that he wouldn't be seen but close enough to be able to hear they're conversation.

"So, Harry, is it true that you and Malfoy are over?" The Hufflepuff asked.

"Er, yeah." Potter replied, sounding awkward, to Draco's amusement, which quickly turned to anger.

"So that means you're single, right?" The other boy said while bringing one hand to rest against the wall, close to Potter's head.

"Er, yes."

Suddenly the Hufflepuff was leaning closer to Potter, bringing one hand to the other boy's chin while the other came around to gently cup the boy's neck. Before Draco knew what he was doing, he was grabbing Macmillan roughly by the shoulders and yanking him away from Potter. The taller boy whipped around and glared at Draco.

"What the fuck is your problem, Malfoy?"

"Stay away from him, Macmillan. He's mine."

"Excuse me?" Potter interjected, sounding startled. Draco groaned in annoyance before grabbing Potter's arm and dragging the boy towards the room of requirement, he was not going to have this discussion in front of Macmillan.

When they finally reached the room of requirement, Potter had wrenched his and angrily from Draco's.

"You have some fucking nerve, you know that?" Potter was furious. Draco snorted.

"Oh come off it, Potter. Surely you don't expect me to believe that you're interested in Macmillan.

"No, but that's not the issue, here! You were the one who ended things between us, so you had no right getting involved, and I'm not your property!"

"Yes you are, " Draco said in a matter of fact tone, all the while swiftly approaching the other boy until his back was against the wall. Potter tried unsuccessfully to shove him away.

"I want you." He said before trying to kiss the other boy, who pushed him away once again.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to get rid of me."

"I've changed my mind, we don't have to end things." Draco said, growing unbelievably frustrated as Potter shook his head.

"Too late, I don't want you anymore." Hearing this set off a spark in Draco. He leaned even closer to Potter until his entire body was pressing against the other boy's. He bit the boy's ear lightly before speaking.

"Now, now, Potter, I remember a time where you tried to deny your desire for me, and you failed miserably." He smiled as he felt the other boy shudder at the feel of Draco's breath on his neck. He drew back slightly, to find that Potter was staring at him with a combination of lust and anger. He leaned forward again, pressing his lips insistently against Potter's. The other boy gasped, and Draco took advantage of this by pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. He was vaguely aware of the other boy pushing at his shoulders in protest, but he continued to kiss him firmly. Eventually, Potter succumbed to the kiss and just has he was about to return it, Draco broke away.

"I don't like seeing you with anyone else, Potter. If I catch anyone with their hands on you again, what I do to them will make the Cruciatus look like a Tickling Charm." He said before pulling Potter into a bruising kiss once more. It ended quicker than the last, and then Draco abruptly left the Room of Requirement, leaving a very bewildered Harry Potter behind.

---

Lying in bed that night, Draco was thinking about his actions. He didn't understand what had come over him, concerning Potter. He did not have feelings for the boy. He still found him incredibly annoying, for the most part. Not to mention his horrible tasting in clothing, or friends. There was nothing about him that Draco liked, save his impressive physical attributes.

That was why he didn't understand why he had been so upset to see Potter with someone else. Maybe it was nothing more than his inability to share his possessions with other people, but when exactly had Potter become one of them?

Draco groaned as he thought of the kisses they had shared earlier. Draco had been in a state of arousal the whole day, and kissing Potter had certainly not diminished that. In fact, all of this obsessing over Potter had caused him to become almost unbearably hard.

Draco reached for his wand and cast a silencing charm, not wanting to be overheard. He gently pulled his boxers down enough to expose his erection. Lying back against the pillows, Draco began idly stroking his cock, letting out a soft sigh.

A few minutes later Draco reached for his wand once again, this time casting a cleaning charm. He rolled over in bed before falling asleep, unaware of the fact that there was a certain Gryffindor who was having similar fantasies about himself. 

TBC

What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review and let me know!


End file.
